


Another One's Treasure

by BitchingGengar



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fontcest, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Incest, Masturbation, PapySans, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Skeleton Ghost Penis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchingGengar/pseuds/BitchingGengar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans finds Pap's toy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another One's Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based heavily around an audio post done on tumblr
> 
> the post can be found here: http://skellyhell.tumblr.com/post/136736712186/so-what-if-sans-was-the-one-who-finds-his

Sans chuckled to himself as he made his way to his room. In his hand, he now carried a toy, occasionally tossing it up in the air. However, this was not just any kind of toy either.

Sans chuckled deep in his throat. "Sure was nice of Pap to leave this toy laying around." It was a sort of sex toy. It was cylindrical in shape with a small opening at the top that would stretch to allow entrance. "I didn't think he'd ever get into this stuff, but I guess it was only a matter of time since he's started hanging out with Undyne."

As Sans walked into his room he shut the door behind him. His room wasn't in its usual messy state so Papyrus must have come through and did some cleaning. Sitting on his bed, Sans took another look at the toy.

"Wow..." he started, tracing a finger over the toy's entrance. "This thing's made of magic, huh? I dunno where Pap got this from, but he sure was serious about some high quality bone-ing, heh heh." Sans laughed at his own terrible puns before looking at the toy again.

"Hm... I don't think he'd mind if I borrowed this for a minute. I'll just clean it afterwards after all. He'll never know." Sans shrugged while rolling his eyes. 

The color of the toy was the first thing that had grabbed his attention. "Weird that it's orange like his magic, though. Hn... The again, this _is_ Pap I'm talking about, so he probably would get something that compliments him."

Sans sucked in a breath as he dipped a finger into the toy. "And boy it does..." he purred.

Sans laid back on his bed, using his magic to summon up his blue ectodick. "Haahhh..." Sans groaned as he rubbed his dick against the toy's surface. He could feel the heat starting to burn in his face. A barrage of questions burned through his mind. "Wonder how many times he's used this before... How many times he's gotten off with it... Ah, man..."

With a sigh, Sans slips his dick into the toy and slowly starts to thrust into it.

"Ahhh, damn... That's... really tight. Oh, Pap... Hhh, what if he felt like this? Oh shit..." The magic sparked creating a warm, slick feeling on the inside. Sans thrust harder into the toy. Thoughts and fantasies of defiling his younger brother raced through his mind as he sheathed and unsheathed himself in the magic. "Hm... Ugh, Pappy... Shit..."

He thinks back to one of his favorite fantasies. One of the many ones where Sans is domineering over Papyrus. "Ah, yeah... Spread out on the bed... Hah, he'd love this..." Sans giggles at himself, slightly faltering in his movements. "Ah, touching him all over... Ah, he'd be screaming my name... Oooh, yeah, he'd love it. Uhhhn, he'd love this _cock_." Sans thrusts into the toy a bit rougher this time around. 

Wanting a change of pace, Sans sat up on his legs. Time to pick up the speed.

"Uh, shit, Pap... Nice and tight, hah. Mmmm, Pappy... Uhn, hmm... Hah, nn... Pap... Hhhh you're so good, Pappy." Sans held onto the toy with both hands trying to get a better hold onto it. "Oooh you're so fucking _tight_. Hahh, my God. Hah, damn. Ah, so good. Oooh _shit_." 

Sans's face was a deep burning blue, his eyes half-mast. He fucked the toy as fast and as hard as he could manage while the magic was preventing itself from breaking. "Hah... Ah... Hmmm... Hah, Pap- Oh, you're so good, Pappy.~ Hah, ah..."

"Fuck..." Sans grunted. "Wrapped around me- Yeah- Ooohh shit.~ Hah... Hm... Pap...! Shit...! Hah, hmm! Mm!"

Sans's movements slowed as he forcefully came inside the toy. "Mmm... Hah... Ah... U-Ugh... Hah... Uh, fuck..." He could feel the cum sloshing around on the inside of it. "That was so good..." Sans sighs. He frowns now thinking of the inconvenience at hand. "well... I guess I gotta clean it now. Heh... Yeah that's never the fun part... Now where the Hell did I put that-" 

Somewhere in the distance, a door slams. Sans, however, doesn't hear his brother until its already too late.

A panting, flustered Papyrus barges through the door, practically screaming.

"Sans! I need your help- I-"

Sans shoots up, frightened. "HUH?!"

The two look at each other in a stunned silence. Then at once, it hits them both.

"Papyrus?!"

"Sans?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Contributing to the Sin Bin has never been so satisfying  
> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿


End file.
